A Spring with the Gods
by Sky Melodies
Summary: Each camper is in Greek Mythology. Some, gods, others monsters. See how Persephone… I mean Gwen, spends her Spring with them all! Better description inside!
1. Before You Read

Each camper is in Greek Mythology. Some, gods, others monsters. See how Persephone… I mean Gwen, spends her Spring with them all! Better description inside!

I've been addicted to Greek Mythology thanks to my dear friend Demi who's making me read the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. So, I though, how about I bring two obsessions together: TDI and Greek Mythology? My outcome was the smelly chapter of this FF.

It's Persephone's view of the Spring Vacation she's spending with her family, kinda TDI Style. Everyone was given Human Names, and the Human Names will hopefully tell you who the character was supposed to resemble. And with that, I'm gonna try to make it love-interest-wise with both TDI and Mythology wise. For example: Persephone, who's played by Gwen, is the Queen of the Underworld, but she spends Spring and Summer with her mother, Demeter, so they can produce crops. Since she's the Queen of the Underworld, her husband, Hades is played by none other than the punk Duncan.

I'm going to leave the names of the characters in the story and their God name at the end of each chapter, so you won't get confused ^^

This seems so confusing now, but when you read the story, you'll understand what I'm saying ^^

BTW: THIS ISN'T BEFORE, DURING, OR AFTER TDI!!! I'm pretty much just using the characters, personalities, and the title x3


	2. Family Arrival

I awoke from my slumber and gradually walked to my windowsill. The ground was covered in a white winter land. It had snowed the during the starry spring night. I opened my the door that to my balcony and I took a sleepy step outside and was greeted by a small blast of cold air. My nightgown's silky material didn't keep me warm for this cold Canadian weather. Instead of reaching for my robe or something else to put over skin, I walked to the farthest end of the balcony.

I looked to the lake. It was normally crystal blue with a soft current. But this morning, it was as white as a dove with the snow pilling on the ice.

My dark black eyes glance into the pine forest and watch as two young mortal boys through the white material at each other. They laugh and run around while I think of how cute their innocents is. They have yet to see my world and the horrors it brings.

I get dressed in my normal ancient midnight blue dress and run what the humans call a 'Brush' into my dark blue and black multicolored hair. I slowly go down the stairs into the 'Living Room.' I find mother laying on the couch, less depressed now that I have arrived. I've been gone the entire cold winter.

"Mother, when is the rest of the family coming down?" I walk in and sit on a throne-like-structure object and listen to my mother's reply.

"Soon, Persephone," she says without looking at me. Her eyes are glued to the window. I'm unsure of how she's feeling. If she's still depress that I will be leaving after the summer, or slightly glad that she created this wonder.

All of our family planned this vacation not too long ago. The vacation is supposed to last until the end of Spring. Everyone is going to stay in either a hotel, the forest, a house, or a place they feel comfortable. We were supposed to meet at my Mother's rented house as a kind of checkpoint. Working in Olympia must be hard, which made me happy that I lived down underneath the very soil I step one with my husband. There I was the Queen, which was a title that some say gave me a big head.

I was silent for a moment, hoping that my mother would say something. I wait impatiently as the silence is making me bored. I let out a sigh before I go up to my room and sit on the balcony once more.

I lean against the railing waiting for any movement or sound. The only thing I notice is what looks to be rainbow in the distance. My back stands straighter. Maybe, I'm less lonely. I watch the multi-colored image slowly creep closer to the house. My dark blue lips form a small smile as I see someone flying in the distance. As the person lands on balcony next to me, I embrace them with a hug.

"Iris!" I'm glad I'm not so alone anymore. I take a look of her human form. She has long pitch-black hair with curls and a white streak going through it. It's not a streak of age, but rather a streak she made to make herself. She's dressed in her grey silk dress with the slits in the back for her angelic-like wings, and like always, a warm smile.

"Persephone!" she lets go of me. "So, when are we going to use our human names?" Iris asks.

Human names. I forgot about those. We all either chose or were chosen names to use when we stayed in mortal lands. We didn't want to use our real names in case a monster or something wanted to hurt us was out there and heard our name being use. I was forced to remember the names of everyone in my family. Every two hundred-or-so of them.

"Molly?" I question, hoping I use the right name.

"_Gwen _got it right!" Molly/ Iris smiled. She must remember all the names. Her job is almost forced to memorize stuff. She's a messenger, which involves learning all the addresses and names of her clients.

"Where's Wendy?" Molly asks me. I think real fast in my head who Wendy may or may not be.

"Demeter? My mother downstairs," I show Molly the way down the stairs and she and my mother share a hug. I was about to start a conversation when I heard the hooves of horses fill the air. A chariot, more then likely. I'm about to open the door when more family comes in. Aphrodite, Zeus, Apollo, Apollo and his twin, Artemis, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, and both major and minor gods and goddesses walk through the doors. How so much family could fit into a chariot is beyond me!

For a little while, I'm silent. I'm thinking of the proper human names I need to call everyone. But one by one, I walk up to most everyone.

"Lindsay!" I wave to Aphrodite. Her long shiny blonde hair is complemented by her red lacey dress.

"Lord Noah and his lovely Katherine," I bow to our lord Zeus and his wife, Hera. Noah is wearing what humans call a 'Tux,' which I find silly. In Olympia, both of our men and woman wear long robes there, here, the men are supposed to dress differently then the woman. I find the whole concept stupid!

"Isabella!" I bow to Artemis. Her long red hair is slightly tangled and knotted, but it still looks elegant. She's wearing a long green dress made of a material I don't know too well. It almost looks like the hide of an animal, but how it's dyed green, I don't understand.

The people I call mostly smile and wave at me. But none of them walk towards me and start a conversation. How hard is it to say a simple 'Hello?' I'm about to climb up the stairs into my room when someone calls my name. I quickly turn around to see who my caller is.

"Trenton! It's nice to see you again," I smile to Apollo. Even though I'm happily wed to my husband, I still blush in his presence. I've had a small crush on him since I was young, and me living in the Underworld didn't make me think less of him.

"It's nice to see you too, Per--, I mean Gwyneth," Trenton bowed. Something about his sleek black hair and emerald eyes makes him irresistible to most mortal women.

"Please," I start. "Call me Gwen," I say as he starts to stand up. His skin almost seems to do a light sparkle. I guess that is, after all, why he is the Sun God.

"I will as long as you start calling me Trent. Trenton sounds so… formal," he continued to smile. My dark eyes stared at his outer beauty.

"Yes, Lord, Trent," I smile at him, and we just stare at each other for a moment. I quickly turn my eyes away. Even though nearly every god and goddess her cheated on their spouse, I didn't want Hades to fear of an affair, or anything like that. Hades isn't exactly the most forgiving god. But then again, if you did rule the Underworld, I guess I wouldn't either.

"Wanna get out of here and see what's new in the forest?" Trent asks me. In my mind, I know the answer should be 'no.' But in my heart, I can't help but agree.

"That would be lovely," I nod my head. A small smile escapes from my lips. I quickly grab my small shawl and sandals then open the back door to escape with no one noticing. Just as I leave, Artemis notices. She runs over to us and follows us outside.

"So where are we going!" Artemis/Isabella bounces around. She was always the more wilder twin _and_ Goddess.

"_We're_ going to the forest, Izzy. Can't you stay here?" Trent moans. Maybe he wanted it to be just the two of us!

"But…" Isabella starts to form small tears. I don't understand. She's supposed to be the independent goddess. But I guess even if you are independent, you still can get a little lonely.

"It's fine, Trent. Isabella can come," I almost sigh. I didn't want her to come, but I didn't want her to cry.

"_Izzy_ _may_ come," Isabella corrects my grammar.

"Fine, mother," I slightly joke. A small chuckle comes from Trent.

We sneak away, we don't want the others to notice us and bring us back in. It's been a while since I've seen the grass and breathe it's fresh aroma from beneath my feet. We slowly creep to the forest like we had planned without anyone noticing. I breath in the strong smell of pine cones all around me. I'm enjoying the smell when Trent called to me.

"Wanna have some fun?" Trent asked me and Izzy. Of course, we both nodded. Trent slightly smiled, as if he was gonna perform a magic trick. He lifted his index finger straight up then slowly bent it. The soft morning sun went to more of a midsummer heat. It's almost impossible to explain how fast most of the snow melted. Some time past when he hesitantly straightened his finger again. The sun went back to a morning sun.

"And the fun in that was…?" I ask. It seems like all he did was show off his talents.

"Go feel the lake," he suggested. I slowly walked over, not knowing what he was thinking. I lightly brushed my pale fingertips to the water. It was warm. Very warm. It almost felt like one of the meadows in Athens.

"Wow, it's pretty warm!" Izzy says, next to me. I slightly jump, I didn't know she was next to me! When I jump, I loose my balance, and find myself about to fall in the lake. I reach for the one stable thing I can reach: Izzy's arm. I fall in and bring Trent's sister in with me.

I have a small panic attack while I'm underwater gasping for breath. As I reach the top, I inhale air until I think my lungs will pop. I hear Izzy chuckle as she splashes around, and Trent nearly on the floor, laughing so hard.

"Did you plan that!" I almost yell at him.

"I couldn't plan that even if I tried!" he wiped a tear from his eyes, he was laughing that hard.

"Come in, Trent!" Izzy laughs. "The waters warm!"

"Eh, why not," he slows down his laughter. He doesn't bother to remove any of his clothes when he runs to a tree a couple feet away then runs to the river full speed. He jumps and does a cannonball, laughing when he comes up. We joke around for a few minutes, splashing each other and making stupid jokes. Just when we got into a really good splash fight, a shadowy figure hovers over us.

"Hello…" I start to say to a man with blonde shaggish hair, a rather blue tux, and warm inviting blue-green eyes. I immediately recognize him as Poseidon, no doubt, but I struggle as I try to remember his human name.

"Tony!" Trent cuts in, he wears a small smile. The type a child does when he gets caught trying to get a cookie in the cookie jar.

"Good day, Gwyneth, Isabella, and Trenton," Poseidon slightly smiles. He could be smiling for many things. Maybe because Trent unfroze the lake, maybe because we looked silly in our wet outfits, or maybe he was actually happy to see us.

"Good day, sir!" Izzy scrambles out of the water and quickly gives Tony a bow. Trent and I follow.

"I'm not going to ask what you were doing, but just going to suggest that you come in while we still have some nectar that Molly brought left," Tony suggests and then leaves for the house. The three of us follow.

I quickly run my fingers through my multicolored hair so it doesn't dry in many tangles and then rush inside with my two friends. We head to a table that wasn't there before I left filled with many different foods. Everything from mortal to godly food was filled on gold plates for us to eat. I reach for a silver plate and start filling it with breads and fish when a loud mortal-like scream filled the air.

It's only natural for us to look what the mortal was screaming over, so I looked out the closest window I could.

I blinked my eyes once or twice before I knew for sure what was out there. A large green scaly snake-looking stood outside. Either a god heard we were staying here, or it came on it's own, but it was here to do no good, I bet.

"It's a Hydra!" I hear Trent call out.

* * *

**I'm just trying to stop at a part that I hope will make you guys want to read more of this story ^^ I'm going to explain what a Hydra is next chapter, but if you want to do some research, go ahead xP**

**Campers Names:**

Izzy- Artemis

Gwen- Persephone

Katie- Hera (I was running out of names!)

Lindsay- Aphrodite

Trent- Apollo

Noah- Zeus (LOLZ :D:D:D)

**Not Campers:**

Wendy- Demeter

Molly- Iris

Tony- Poseidon


End file.
